


飞行棋

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 飞行两小时很无聊，所以要做点什么；飞行棋好玩，但是和文章没有关系，只是起个名字罢了。





	飞行棋

**Author's Note:**

> CP：水软  
分级：NC-17  
Warning：存在于剧情描述中的软水。

正文

飞机上找卢卡·莫德里奇很简单，而塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯深谙此道。  
不管是商务舱或是经济舱，又或者是头等舱，甚至是去打世俱杯时赞助商爸爸提供的所谓“空中卧室”，动动脚往中间的位置移动一些，重点关照窗附近，就能收获一颗金色的脑袋，绝大多数时间都戴耳机，以一种安静而又礼貌的方式拒绝着所有可能打破这种“宝贵的与自我独处”的来访者，至少在外人看来是这样的。活泼闹腾的比利时人和活泼闹腾的平方的巴西人登机后就凑到了一起，合用一副耳机，对着平板电脑嘀嘀咕咕说个不停，依拉莫斯看，哥俩的架势只恨不得把头等舱座椅的椭圆形隔板锯开，好拼成一张双人床。  
其实那算是个好主意。如果塞尔吉奥知道卢卡在他坐在身边的前一秒就心有灵犀地把自己从沉思和昏昏欲睡中拔出来，对他那句很唐突的“今年的获奖感言别说的那么直接，对媒体也是”并没有浮于表面的浑身一抖的肢体语言那么夸张的反应，之后的事情就顺利的多。不过不论什么时候、什么境地都格外坚持真我的克罗地亚人依然慢条斯理地取下了启用不久的蓝牙耳机，并且小心翼翼地把它们归置到收纳盒中，还顺手捋了捋他御用的理发师在行前精心修剪的微卷而又可爱的金色发尾，就仿佛塞尔吉奥说了句什么蠢话，愚蠢的口水把他视若珍宝的长发都喷得黯淡无光了似的，这才转过脸来，打量着安达卢西亚人。  
拉莫斯被那双大眼睛看得有点发毛，具体说来，卢卡·莫德里奇其实很不容易满足，换句话说，很容易不满，无论是对他人还是对自己，用最近十年来流行的说法，就是吹毛求疵的完美主义者。虽然在那颗可敬的脑壳中有一套非常完美的自我说服的、好让情绪平复和缓的逻辑存在，不过拉莫斯还是十分自觉地低头看了看自己，拍了拍那件他自我认知中很不错的夹克，抬起胳膊确认没有散发出令人皱眉的气味，才重新拾起话头，“你明白的吧？”  
“你得承认，亲爱的Churu，上赛季咱们踢的惨极了。虽然确实在过程中有一些不错的表现和回忆，但是就结果而言，惨极了——人们都长了眼睛，人们都看到了。”卢卡直白且克制地摊了摊手，那是克罗地亚人非常努力地让文明得体主宰他的语言的迹象，“而且你和我一样不是第一次领奖，最佳阵容是不用发表得奖感言的。感谢上帝。”  
他笑了起来，一连串的呵呵声让拉莫斯松了口气，毕竟其实拉莫斯也根本不会在意莫德里奇在米兰会说些什么，拜托，那可是卢卡·莫德里奇。卢卡重又安静下来，继续以那种惊人到甚至有些惊悚的专注神情盯着拉莫斯，直到他俱乐部的队长先生举起双手，做出投降的姿态，“好吧，好吧，你究竟在想什么？”  
嗯哼，莫德里奇耸了耸肩，发尾的卷一左一右地触到肩膀又弹起，他微笑着，只是把拉莫斯的右手拉扯到身前，手掌朝上摊开，用手指尖描绘掌纹，在拉莫斯因为不可避免的痒意试图缩回时瞥他一眼以制止任何可能的逃离，最后十分自得其乐地，把手指一一插进指缝之间，像是发现了极其好玩的东西，上下来回摩挲着他的队长的指根部位的皮肤，就这么沉默着玩了一会儿，才意犹未尽似的回答，“想着怎么干你。”  
“于是到最后你就只想这么操我的手整整两个小时？”  
“对。更好玩的我还没想出来……你知道的，有时也不得不依赖所谓的灵感，最近没怎么碰到皮球，这种能量有点缺失。”克罗地亚人依然继续着被他解释之后就显得格外下流的小把戏，“这样，就已经很有趣了。当然得赞扬你，因为干的是你，所以很有趣。得说明白。”  
“我想到了更有趣的。”塞尔吉奥突然说道。  
“麻烦搞简单点。我只带了这一件T恤。”有时候太有默契，也不知是好事或是坏事。  
“为您效劳，我尊敬的先生。”

是够简单的……吧。汗湿的指尖摁在舷窗玻璃上，留下被体热蒸腾的雾气和模糊的指印，以这种方式汲取清凉也很快就失去效用，便半是气恼半是放弃地彻底落在了座椅的皮面上。向塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯索取，或是给予塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯什么东西，都是极其自然的事，这种习惯不知何时在意识中根深蒂固，渐渐演化成本能，却也不算无可救药。就好像拉莫斯和莫德里奇都清楚，他们彼此拥有一些只有自己才能给予对方的、且又恰好是对方需要的东西，正因为这类孽缘太过复杂，为图省事，很多人只将此概括为爱。  
又一个吻烙于蒙覆在肋骨的苍白皮肤，硬而粗短的胡茬也跟着刷过去，即便是头等舱的座椅，也不是天然就设计得可以用来让两个正当壮年的男性运动员做负距离接触运动的，克罗地亚人久违地得到了一种被完全包裹覆盖的安全安心感，倒也不全是因为那件被掀过了头顶遮住脸面让他有些气闷的圆领衫，以及不能用挣扎来形容的动弹都能撞到头壳的舱壁，始作俑者当然是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，正在专心致志地用上下门牙衔拧起腰侧的皮肤磨牙的……  
“就那么好玩的吗？”小个子男人在轻微的刺痛袭来时哼哼唧唧地抱怨了起来，也并非不能理解塞尔吉奥趁着这种难得的亲密姿态想要留下印记的心情，即便是想要叫停，紧密贴合的下半身的状况对于双方而言都无法隐瞒也无需赘述，于是不满也只能变成一句“别给我留印子，被发现不好解释”的咕咕哝哝，比起发愁到达米兰之后的事，可能寻觅些清凉的空气对于发热发胀的大脑更急迫，他格外急切地试图在T恤中找到一条解放的路，逼仄空间中的安全感也逐渐转变成幽闭孤独的恐慌，那些被唇舌留在体表的唾液干涸时带走的热量只是一种饮鸩止渴，唯一还能自由活动的手握成拳锤在座舱壁上，发出沉闷的声响。  
莫德里奇大口大口地喘息，他被自己的衣物和座舱——他习惯于用来隔绝和保护着自己的一方天地的壁垒所围困，眼前的光景渐渐暗淡下去，而蒙覆在口鼻之上的布料因为被唾液和水汽濡湿的关系，使得获取氧气这件事逐渐成为奢侈，可是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯拿出了十足十的耐心，只是细细密密地亲吻和轻咬着他的胸腹，那些往常并不能带来多少快感的区域，反而变得格外敏感，绵长而又细密的愉快逐渐堆积汇聚，直到额头猛然撞上拉莫斯的手掌，莫德里奇才意识到，他正恬不知耻地抬着上身，把寂寞地暴露在空气中独自挺立的乳头送到安达卢西亚人的嘴边，索取更多更多的爱抚呢。卢卡懊恼地叫出声，为了那点儿在塞尔吉奥面前格外容易丢失的、而他一向非常自傲的理智和自控，他的队长笑得狡黠而又得意，那副宣告胜利的神情是在他终于从那件圆领衫中脱离出来之后见到的第一片光景，他气呼呼地重又躺倒下去，热切的亲吻递到唇边来。  
“就是很好玩啊。”塞尔吉奥嬉皮笑脸，在克罗地亚人的自尊心作祟之前啃上那对即将抿出一条严峻的直线的嘴唇，说话的口齿都不利落，固执而又任性地用舌尖敲打着扣紧的牙关，“呜，好啦好啦，Lukita，别气啦，你要什么都给你还不成吗，别气啦，是我愿意给的。”  
“混蛋。”莫德里奇如是赞扬，“你要是再迟一点，我想要的东西，我就自己取”。  
“也不是不行。”

话是这么说，但实际上，哪有那么好的事情。  
所有的快乐都是有代价的，卢卡·莫德里奇从小就深深地明白，亲历过战争的孩子更对于快乐的定义有着与常人截然不同的理解，直到现在，他也始终认为，最为快乐的并不是他人给予的，而是自己付出了相应的代价换来的。支付某种代价“买来”的快乐才是真正的快乐，这样的想法未必健康，但是多少有些能让人心情平静的魔力。克罗地亚人眼睑低垂，看上去仿佛要睡着了，只有撑在塞尔吉奥肩头、大力地和那件蠢兮兮的夹克过不去的手能透露真相，不过对于拉莫斯本人而言，他的队友是绝不可能在此时睡着的。他才向上摸索着，撑开格外紧张的括约肌，让两根手指在后穴汇合，莫德里奇就不满而又急切地皱起眉头，用眼神示意他更快一些。  
“……我有件事一直都没敢问。”西班牙人满是纹身的手指在滑腻的肠道中探索，仿佛是第一次指奸他的队友似的，总是找不到前列腺，卢卡又发出一声叹息，神情严峻地微微抬起身体，主动迎合着那两根假装青涩但是实质格外恶劣的指头，“你是不是，对于骑我这件事，格外来劲。”  
“废话。”克罗地亚人的目光从拉莫斯的脸上向下逡巡，让塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯看看他被这不上不下的情欲搞得硬成什么样子，勃起的器官垂在拉莫斯的小腹上方，柱头充血马眼微张，向外吐着清澈的液体，“我以为你早知道……该死的！操！”  
塞尔吉奥当然不介意帮他一把。已经敏感充血得不像话的阴茎被极有技巧地握住、扣住根部，想要解放却又无法真的释放的紧迫感催促莫德里奇抽着鼻子放弃廉耻心地将臀部掰开，好让后穴能更快地吃进拉莫斯的东西，当前列腺被彻底抚慰到的时候，不论是骑手或是被骑着的人，都不可抑制地发出了愉快的长叹。  
“还不是你，慢慢吞吞磨磨蹭蹭，飞机……都要……到了。”卢卡的脸上泌出一层薄汗，他抬起手背，用同样汗湿的皮肤擦掉鼻尖汇集的汗水，粘腻的触感使得洁癖症患者无比焦躁，大脑中仅剩下尚未纾解的情欲不断地催促，他将上身的重量压在座舱壁上，劲瘦的腰肢扭动着，试探几次之后便试图吃得更多，使人发疯的快感再一次地涌出来，过量的讯号冲刷着额前叶，直到手臂酸软发麻，仿佛不能再支撑摇摇欲坠的身体了，才转而去抓住塞尔吉奥扶在腰间的手臂，“飞机……”  
他发出一声尖叫。随即满面惊恐地闭上嘴，之前格外配合到让他心满意足的阴茎粗暴而又高速地动了起来，卢卡·莫德里奇被顶得像是要就这么跳起来、却又被重力拉扯着重新将几乎已经整根抽出的阴茎吃下去，该死的，在健身房加练可不是让你用来做这个的，他想对拉莫斯这么吼，但是安达卢西亚人却撅着丰满的厚嘴唇，向他索取代表着赞赏和满意的亲吻，表情格外的坚定和志得意满。莫德里奇疯了似的摇头，他好歹还记着自己来米兰是要干什么的，总不能真的让自个儿形象一塌糊涂地出现在世人面前，拉莫斯不能把他精心修剪的头发扯得乱七八糟，就为了这个吻；可是马德里性爱战神仿佛是被这场游戏迷住了似的，非得拿出压箱底的本事来定输赢，格外细致而又耐心地隔着湿滑而又温暖的肉壁挑逗着一旦被刺激就会诚实无比地反馈至下身的腺体，卢卡·莫德里奇最终还是唉声叹气地射在他的队长的手中，一边骂着娘，一边去吻拉莫斯胡子拉碴的下巴，报复意味极强地上牙啃，仿佛这样就能把这片安达卢西亚人的魅力所在咬下一块似的。  
“快要到了。你说得对。”塞尔吉奥在射精前退出来，抓起卢卡的手握住阴茎上下撸动，最后射在克罗地亚人毫无赘肉的大腿上，他在莫德里奇抱怨之前又吻住了克罗地亚人那张总是喋喋不休的嘴，“我知道你从来都多准备一件T恤的，所以别抱怨啦。”  
卢卡又看了眼塞尔吉奥。  
他挠挠后脑勺，支起身体，让自己就这么咕噜一声滚到旁边的座位上。  
“你看，我还是操了你的手的。”他格外不服气地，从邻座向塞尔吉奥脸上怼中指，“不过我承认，确实挺好玩的。”  
拉莫斯抓住他的手又在手背上叭了一口。他当然不会直接告诉卢卡，这天最为遗憾的是飞机行驶过程中居然没有遇见气流颠簸，真的非常遗憾。

“所以……你们在飞机上玩了什么？叫得那么大声。”在斯卡拉大剧院的更衣室里换正装时，比利时人好奇地从背后拍了拍卢卡的肩膀，“我跟马塞洛看变形金刚4都能听到你们俩瞎嚷嚷。”  
“变形金刚4是系列里最烂的一作，你都能看得那么起劲。”拉莫斯把比利时人从正在认真扣着袖扣的克罗地亚人身边拎走，伯纳乌的中场大师抬起眼，和他对视了一秒，又重新低下头去跟手表作斗争，“别烦他。”  
“那你们究竟玩了什么啊？”艾登锲而不舍地追问，“我也想玩。回程的时候带我一起呗！”  
“飞行棋。我们这儿的人特别爱玩。Lukita一局出了两次三个6，正郁闷着呢。”

END

注：飞行棋规则：投骰子骰出6，则奖励再骰一次；然而如果一次掷骰出了3次6，则所有未到达终点的棋子全部回到起点，是所谓的人生的大起大落，太刺激了。


End file.
